The Dragon of Honnoji
by SafireKyogre
Summary: REWROTE THIS! Its now called The Life Fibre and The Dragon
1. Dragon Meets Life Fiber

**Okay NaRy fanfic the first one ever too. NaRy means Natsu x Ryuko. Yes, Ryuko from Kill La Kill i came up with about 20 different ways to start this. I decided i'll put Fiore in the 'real world' dimension. So Japan and other countries can exist along side it. I am still new to writing fanfictions which is why my fanfics aren't to fantastic. BUT! I shall improve with time! Also Demonic Ascension has been removed. I really disliked the writing, it showed how crappy of a writer i was back then. Anyways enjoy this fanfic!**

**Chapter 1 Dragon Meet Life Fiber**

Fairy Tail. Probably the mot recognized guild in all of Fiore, mainly due to destructiveness of it's members and more specifically. Their infamous Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel. He was definitely the most popular and well known member, however Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mirajane, Lucy, and Gajeel were not far behind at all. Today Natsu was called into the Masters office to overlook a 3 month mission Natsu will be going on. But the catch is he can't bring any of his friends or tell anyone.

"Where am i being sent to gramps?" Natsu asked curious of the new mission but also sad. He would be bored and have to make new friends along the way.

Makarov scratched his mustache and replied "You're being sent to Honnoji Academy as a transfer student from 'Fairy Tail Academy'" Makarov said with making quotations with his fingers. "You are not to destroy anything until you find our target." Makarov said with an extremely serious tone.

"Target? WAIT AM I DOING A HIT!" Natsu shouted

"SHUT UP!" Makarov shouted. After Natsu looked calmed down Makarov continued in a low voice "Not a hit per-say.. You are to expose a Dark mage who hopes to destroy the country of Japan. Speaking of Japan, that is where you'll be going."

"How do i ge-" Natsu was abruptly cut off.

"You get there by a ship. You'll be motion sick as hell but it what you have to do unfortunately to get there." Makarov said with both eyes closed hoping Natsu won't level the entire city while he is on this secret mission.

"Ohh crap. Okay will do!" Natsu said. He really didn't want to take the boat at all. But he wanted to find strong enemies to fight at Honnoji Academy.

"Alright you leave at 1:00 am. I wouldn't recommend sleeping tonight." Makarov finished. "Now if you'd excuse i got business to attend too." Makarov pulled out an adult magazine and began looking through it like no one was there. Natsu had heard what happens when guys see adult magazines and quickly left Makarovs office.

The guild was finally closing down for the night, Natsu and Happy made their journey home. Natsu waited until Happy was asleep and the moon was high in the sky. He slowly got out of his bed and walked over to the door of his home. He put very little force on the door as it opened creaking ever so slightly. Natsu had left a note for Happy on the table for when he wakes up. He slowly closed the door and sprinted to the port.

When he reached the port he showed the captain his ticket and got on board. He quickly bolted to his room and laid in the bed and slammed his eyes shut trying his hardest to sleep. The ships constant rocking back and forth reminded him of how it is when Happy is lifting him and flying. After he imagined he was just flying on top of a massive Happy he managed to fall asleep.

The suns rays pierced Natsu's eyeballs as they shot open. He kept imagining the ship as a giant flying cat to help ease the sickness. He stood up grabbing his luggage as he stared out the window of his room. He saw the water glistening. It was quite beautiful really. He stared at it for what seemed like hours then he heard the ships horn. '_That means we're about to land. Right?'_ Natsu thought to himself. He left his room and saw the city in front of him. Upon the ship stopping Natsu bolted off and quickly read the city sign **"Welcome To Honno City! Home of Honnoji Academy"**

"Sweet! The right city! First i'll go buy food then i'll be off to the school!" Natsu shouted fist pumping the sky.

Natsu found a Yakisoba noodle restaurant and decided to eat there. Natsu ended up ordering about 20 bowls of food. He paid the stupidly high bill and proceeded to the school he had to go undercover in. He started running, and eventually was enveloped in a full on sprint. He continued flooring it until he smashed into someone. Both him and the stranger hit the ground

"Ahh what the hell!? HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU DICK!" The voice was undeniable female. Natsu looked up to see a girl with black hair with a red highlight on the right side of banes, and she appeared to wearing a sailor outfit...

"I am really sorry! I was just looking for Honnoji Academy." Natsu said in an apologetic tone.

"You're looking for Honnoji? Are you a new transfer student?" The girl went from anger to now normal. _'Is she bipolar?'_ Natsu thought to himself as he sweat dropped. Him and the girl both were now back on their feet.

But he decided to reply "Yeah i am. I come from Fairy Tail Academy, the name is Natsu!" He said with a big toothy grin as he extended his hand forming a hand shake gesture.

The girl shook his hand shooting him a smile herself "The name is Ryuko. I go to Honnoji Academy. I can bring you there if you'd like." She said

Just as Natsu was about to say something Ryuko checked the time.

"OHH SHIT!" She grabbed Natsu's hand and bolted it to the academy pulling him the entire way their. When they got there Ryuko dropped Natsu who reluctantly got up.

"Welcome to Honnoji Academy. It's kinda a shithole, but it works i guess." She said with a cocky grin. Natsu looked her in the eyes and noticed her pupils were in the shape of gears. _'WHO THE HELL HAS GEAR SHAPED EYES!?' _Natsu shouted mentally.

"Hey, why are you staring at my eyes like that? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT!?" Ryuko began getting pissed off again, Natsu could easily sense it. He began brainstorming what to say until he decided to compliment her.

"No sorry, you just have extremely pretty eyes." Natsu said showing his toothy grin to her again. He noticed Ryuko's cheeks turn slightly pink as she replied "Yeah, whatever.."

Natsu ended up in the same homeroom as Ryuko and some weird ass girl named Mako. He was sitting on the right of Ryuko and Mako was on the left of her. Soon enough an explosion was heard after attendance was literally just taken. Everyone began rushing downstairs and out the academy doors to see what was happening outside. They found a guy who was fairly large and had all sorts of weapons in hand. Natsu was about to act when he heard a voice shout.

"Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!" Natsu noticed the voice it was Ryukos voice. He turned his head to see her and his face flamed up into a blush. She was wearing an extremely revealing outfit now. Her breasts were basically just hanging out there. Soon enough a side of him he had rarely ever seen was popping up. He was having extremely sexual thoughts right now. His face was getting redder and redder. There was only one way to end these thoughts, but kicking this guys ass!

By the time Natsu refocused he noticed Ryuko was already down and the guy was about to stomp on her. Natsu reacted fast using his magic he shouted.

_**"**_**Fire Dragons ROAR!" **flames erupted from Natsu's mouth and engulfed the man that was hurting his new friend. The flames only grew bigger and bigger as Natsu's rage did. When the attack stopped the man was gone and Natsu's body was engulfed in a sea of fire. Ryuko was now in her sailor outfit again and turned her head towards Natsu. Her eyes were extremely wide as to what she just saw out powers what most could do at the academy.

"What the hell was that!?" Ryuko shouted.

**First chapter done. Rainbow Dragon Slayer will be receiving a new chapter soon don't worry! Anyways i hope this was okay for what it is! ~Dreadful Hurricane**


	2. The Sleepover

**Yay 4 followers! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! PS THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE END OF KILL LA KILL BUT FOR REASONS I KEPT THE Kamuis ALIVE :D**

**Chapter 2 ****_The Sleepover_**

_Ryuko POV_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I shouted stunned as to what she had witnessed. This new comer produced more power than almost anyone else in the Academy, and he is new! I looked at him flames were emerging from his body everyone else seemed knocked out or ran away. I wonder where my older sister is... I heard a shout again, i turned my head towards the direction of the shout.

"YOU PRICK! I WAS ABOUT TO KILL THIS KAMUI WEARING WHORE!" The Anti-Kamui soldier shouted at Natsu. I turned to see Natsu's response or at least what he'd do. Natsu looked extremely pissed off. It was actually really badass.

Natsu took a deep breath and shouted back "I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" Flames erupted from Natsu has i heard him shout again.

**"Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" **A spiral of flames erupted from him like lava from a volcano. It was amazing really. The flames hit the Anti-Kamui soldier and the force of the impact created an absolutely massive explosion. It was actually quite awesome!

After the smoke cleared there was a hole in one of the walls of the Honnoji Academy protection walls. There was a strip of land gone showing the projectile of his attack. Natsu turned his attention to me and proceeded to walk over, he extended his hand to help me get up. I happily placed my hand on his as he pulled me to my feet. He smiled at me showing his teeth like he has the last few times he has smiled at me. I won't lie, it makes him look pretty cute.

"So, what was that AWESOME attack you used?" I noticed i sounded way to excited, but who wouldn't!? That attack was totally kickass!

"Ohh that. Well that is Dragon Slaying magic." Natsu said as if the words 'Dragon Slayer MAGIC' were commonly used terms. Suddenly Senketsu talked to me.

"Magic? I'd say that is impossible but i am a talking uniform. So who am i to judge." Before i could say another i heard Natsu.

"A talking uniform!? I have heard of those before but never seen one! Is that what made you look, well the way you did?" Natsu asked, it was obvious by his facial expression he was hoping he hadn't said anything stupid. But i was more shocked he could actually hear Senketsu! This was sooo cool!

"You, you can hear me?" Senketsu asked obviously shocked himself, me and Senketsu shared that mutual feeling for now.

"YES! This is soo cool! Do you have a name?" Natsu asked with and extremely excited tone. He acted very child like, it reminded me a bit of Mako. Just only if Mako was male, taller, and could erupt flames from every part of her body.

"My name is Senketsu. It's nice to meet you Natsu. I'd shake your hand, but as you can see that is basically impossible."

"It's all good. It's nice to meet you too!" Natsu shouted still radiating excitement and happiness. It was crazy how happy this guy is right now. I noticed the sun was starting to lower. That was my cue to go to Mako's home. Speaking of which, she was probably already either there or kicking someones ass for money.

"I gotta go to Mako's house now. See you around Natsu." I turned around ready to leave before i felt someone grab my legs and hold them tightly. I turned my head to see Natsu laying on his stomach holding my legs.

"CAN I PLEASE COME WITH YOU!? I have no where to stay!" He said changing his posture to him on his knees begging me. I actually slipped out a small giggle. He acted honestly really funny, yet so immature. It was totally like a male Mako. Thankfully he didn't seem clingy like Mako was. I smiled at him and replied happily.

"Sure why not. I am sure Mako's family would be happy to have another guest in their home." Natsu's face beamed happiness as me and him went onward to Mako's home. I talked with him the entire way and he had an absolute shit load of stories to tell. It was crazy how much this guy has done. Not only that, from the sounds of it he could probably beat Satsuki! That would be one hell of a fight!

When we reached Mako's home i introduced Natsu to her family. Mako who had already met Natsu bolted out explaining to Natsu the back-alley clinic stuff and the death toll her father had already racked up. Natsu seemed to have fun, he even seemed joyful to eat their strange ass food. Sleeping time had finally arrived! One of my favourite times of the day! I climbed into bed and was awake for about 2 hours. I laid there thinking about all sorts of topics. Until i heard Natsu ask me a question that made my face go bright crimson red.

"Can i sleep in your bed with you?" He seemed like he had a fear of sleeping alone just by the tone of his voice. "I promise i won't try anything on you! If i do, you can hit me as hard as you'd like." He seemed like a gentlemen compared to Mako's brother, father, and even their fucking dog were all perverts!

I took a deep breath and replied slowly well aware i was still madly blushing. "S-sure." I STUTTERED!? What the HELL!? That rarely happens. He got into the bed and did something that took me by surprise, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug like a small child hugs a pillow into a hug out of comfort. Within minutes i heard him snoring. I looked at him and honestly, he looks cute when he shows that toothy smile and while he is asleep! It's rare when i think someone is cute, but he is defiantly one of the few i can call cute without having to lie my ass off. It's weird to think of a guy i literally just met as cute, but hey shit happens.

**Better then the first chapter? I hope so! :D Hope you all liked this! ~DH**


	3. A Game Of Truth

**Chapter 3 ****_A Game Of Truth_**

**Ryuko POV**

I heared the alarm that tells us all 'ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!' I slowly opened my eyes. The suns rays pierced my eyes, blinding me for a few seconds. I was going to sit up but i felt pressure on my stomach that made me stay still. I lifted the blankets and saw Natsu hugging my waist like a child hugs a stuffed animal. I decided though ti's time to wake him up. I began nudging him and put more force into it until he awoke. How could he sleep through that loud ass alarm? Mako was freaking out as usual about being late. We went to the no star car station that gives us a car to get to school with. Natsu told me about his severe motion sickness. I wanted to kinda see how severe it really was. When we stepped onto the car Natsu almost collapsed. If i hadn't grabbed him he would've hit the cold floor. I was holding him up the entire time, his face was green and his body turned pale. Speaking of which i just noticed he didn't have a school uniform yet. He just wore his usual get up.

School was boring the whole day was fairly regular. Me doing jack shit, Mako sleeping, and Natsu drawing random pictures. He would burn and proceed to eat the burning papers after he finished a picture he disliked. He explained his magic and how he can eat flames. It's pretty badass i must admit. After school was when it got weird i suppose. Me, Mako, and Natsu played a game called truth. It's just Truth or Dare, but without the dare part.

Mako started the game off. "Natsu, have you ever kissed a girl?" I was surprised Mako asked a question like that. She'd usually never ask a question remotely like that. Did she like him? I kinda hope not...

"Well, i used to date a girl named Lisanna and i kissed her. And about 3 months ago i kissed Erza. So yes i have." Natsu said that with a fairly monotone voice. It was his turn now. He decided to stick with this kissing theme which bothered me because he asked a question i didn't want to answer...

"Ryuko, have you kissed anyone?" I took a deep breath before answering. "Yes. Nui and Mako..." I said with a defeated voice while staring at the ground. I'll be honest i have a slight crush on Natsu. And i just met the guy yesterday! But it's sad but true... I looked up to see Natsu smiling as if what i said was normal for him. Well at least he accepts all people. It was finally my turn...

"Natsu, do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?" WHY DID I ASK THAT? Ahh whatever. At least he'll answer basically anything...

He blushed before replying. "Kinda..." He said that in a very low whisper, i barely understood it. I wanted to ask another question, but one question for turn. Mako's turn now.

"Ryuko, who do you have a crush on at the moment?" WHY THE FUCK DID SHE ASK THAT!? God dammit...

**Okay short chapter, i will post another chapter later today. Thanks for the 4 favs and 6 follows! :D ~DH**


	4. Competition?

**Chapter 4 ****_Competition?_**

**Ryuko POV**

I was about to answer when i heard an all to familiar voice.

"You're the new kid right? Natsu is it?" The voice obviously belonged to my sister Satsuki. What was she even doing here? She usually doesn't ever give a shit about what i do. Not to mention she is smiling. Not a devious smile but a genuine warm smile. The smile is directed at anyone except Natsu. DON'T TELL ME SHE LIKES HIM TOO!

"Yes i am!" Natsu replied leaping to his feet with his usual smile that always shows his teeth. Did he learn that from someone? Because most people don't split their face with a big ass smile. Yet he smiles at everyone, AND EVERYTHING!

"Would you like to go to tea with me?" Satsuki said again still holding her same smile. I noticed the elite four aren't around... Maybe i should-

"Sure! Why not. I'd love too!" Natsu said sounding extremely ecstatic. OHH DOES HE LIKE HER TOO!? I can't allow this. I MUST SPEAK NOW

"Hey sis, we were in the middle of a game you know..." I tried to sound as casual as possible. Satsuki glanced at me still with that fucking smile on her face.

"Well in that case can i play too?" She asked. Before i could try to reject her request Mako and Natsu both allowed her to join the game. Fuck. Me. This will suck.

"Where did you guys leave off?" Satsuki asked.

"OHH! We just asked Ryuko who she likes!" Mako said.

"Ahh, so who is the lucky guy or girl Ryuko?"

I decided to lie. No way in HELL! Is anyone knowing the truth. Yet at least.

"No one right now to be honest." I said sounding as casual as possible. At least my turn! I wanted to ask Satsuki the same question, but the problem is. What if she actually admits and is like 'Yo hey Natsu lets go out.' and he accepts then i won't get him at all! AND WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS! GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD!

"Who do you like Satsuki?" I said without thinking as my mind was in a total mental war at the moment.

"Well, i wouldn't say i like anyone exactly. But i have found a pretty cute guy." Satsuki said with a slight blush. I felt myself begin grinding my teeth together.

"Who is it?" Mako asked. It was Mako's turn so this did work.

"Well..." Satsuki started but stopped.

"Well?" Natsu asked. I don't even think this was intentional i think they asked their questions in the correct order by sheer coincidence.

**Satsuki POV**

They all are asking me who i like or find cute. To be honest i do find that new kid Natsu to be cute. I think Ryuko likes him, but i don't much evidence to follow up with. I guess i'll just drop the secret. I know they won't tell anyone. Or at least i am sure they won't. Ryuko might out of trying to piss me off and fight me. Mako is an idiot so she might too... Natsu though seems to hold secrets from what Ryuko has said.

"Well, i find Natsu to be cute." I said feeling my cheeks heat up. It's quite obvious my personality was fairly different right now. I am usually much more of as Ryuko would say it "A bitch" but Natsu's positivity is contagious like a disease. I looked at Natsu and his cheeks too were heated. Wait, now it's my turn. I could do something...

"Natsu, would you be interested in going on a date with me?" I asked seeing Ryuko out of the corner of my eye. She looked pissed. I am kinda glad her scissor blade is at least 3 feet away. It gives me time to use Junketsu to transform if she tries to attack me.

"Ummm. Sure." Natsu said grinning with his teeth showing at me. Ryuko looked absolutely furious...

**Okay here are a few things i feel need to be addressed.**

**1\. Two endings will happen. One where Ryuko gets Natsu (Probably the more preferred ending) and one where Satsuki gets Natsu.**

**2\. This sibling love rivalry was something that popped into my head and i decided why not do it?**

**3\. NO FUCKING LEMONS! I can't STAND reading or writing sex scenes.**

**4\. Satsuki's personality was altered because of the fact, i actually can't write her real personality.**

**5\. Natsu will obviously have a crush on a different girl depending on the ending.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ~DH**


	5. The Date

__**Chapter 5 ****_The Date_**

**Ryuko POV**

I can't believe he agreed to go with Satsuki. What does she have that i don't? Bigger boobs and longer hair. That's it! Ohh and she is slightly taller then me... BUT BESIDES THAT WE'RE EQUAL! I kinda want to sabotage their date.

"Ryuko, you seem down. Is it because that Satsuki is going on a date with that boy?" I heard Senketsu say.

"No it's not that. I am fine." I replied to Senketsu trying to play it off.

"I know you're lying Ryuko. You can trust me; you know that."

"Fine. Yes it's because of that. I mean why did he pick her not me? All she has is a bigger rack, height, and longer hair. Besides that i'm superior!" I shouted beginning to feel anger surging through my body.

"Well, maybe it's not her appearance that won him over. Maybe it's the fact she actually asked him on a date. I am still surprised she can actually develop crushes." Senketsu replied to me.

Maybe he is right...

**Natsu POV ****(FINALLY)**

Me and Satsuki were hanging out looking around doing window shopping kinda. She was getting everything for free. Was she the princess of this country?I don't know. I won't ask in case she hits me. Erza has warned me to never ask dumb questions.

"Are you enjoying your bubble tea?" I snapped out of my train of thought and glanced at Satsuki she was still smiling at me. I forgot i had this bubble tea thing. It tasted good, so i won't complain.

"Yes i am. Thank you Satsuki. But i could've paid the guy who gave us this." I said while stirring the bubble around.

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat, not to mention he makes a lot of money from other people."

"Does Ryuko get free Bubble tea too?"

"Not technically. She has to pay, but she usually scares the people so they give her free stuff." Satsuki looked a little aggravated after that question. Why? Does she hate Ryuko? Have they kissed? WHAT HAS HAPPENED!? Curiousity must be subsided. Happy got curious and it almost killed him! Curiousity really does kill the cat.

"You look mad. Are you okay?" I asked after downing the rest of the Bubble tea.

"No i am fine. Just Ryuko and me have had some bad encounters." Satsuki said as she started drinking her own drink.

"Like what?"

**Satsuki POV**

I can probably make what Ryuko has done sound worse than it really is...

"Well, she disrespected me and proceeded to attack me just for answers about who killed her father. She damaged most of the school and city. Fought me and mocked me. And a few more things. But all in all i do forgive her. She is my sister after all." After saying that i noticed Natsu was looking at my Kamui.

"You have one of those talking outfits too?" He asked.

"Yes, but Junketsu doesn't talk. It just stays on my skin."

"Does it make you look revealing when you transform too?"

"Yes. That is the way to show the true power of a Kamui."

"I kinda want to see..." That was Natsu's last sentence before blush hit his face. He looked down and quickly began apologizing.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have said that..." He looked really guilty. It was cute really.

"No it's okay. I'll show you what i look like transformed." I smiled at him to hopefully reassure him.

"Life fibers synchronize!" I shouted as i transformed to my much more revealing look. I saw Natsu's cheeks go crimson red. It was cute as hell. HE WAS CUTE AS HELL! I can't believe i can show these types of feelings. After i transformed back to normal Natsu's cheeks began turning a normal colour. I decided i am going to do something. We both stood up to go. I turned to him quickly.

"Hey Natsu..." I said blushing myself. He turned to me.

"What's up?" I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled the gap between our two faces to a close.

**Ryuko POV**

WHAT THE FUCK WAS I SEEING! I decided to spy on them and now i see this!? My blood was boiling! That's it i am gonna have to ask Natsu on a date! These two better not be fucking dating now...

**Another short chapter but whatever. Anyways someone said i spell Colour wrong since it should be 'Color' Well 'Color' is the American way. 'Colour' is the everywhere else way. ~DH**


	6. Ryuko's turn

**Chapter 6 ****_Ryuko's turn_**

**Ryuko POV**

I waited at Mako's house until Natsu returned. I still pissed about Satsuki kissing him but it was my turn now. I decided i was going to show him something i am assuming his home country didn't have. Punk rock and metal. My favourite music genres! I had decided on Satellite by Rise Against and Nothing else matters by Metallica. Everyone loves Metallica! I heard the door open and stopped staring at my iPod screen for a bit. I looked towards the doorway and saw Natsu. YES just the boy i wanted to see!

"Hey, Natsu come here!" I shouted with a smile on my face. He gradually came to my direction looking happy himself.

"What's up Ryuko?"

"Wanna hear some music?"

"Sure."

I scrolled to the Rise Against song and put it on for us. I looked at Natsu to see what he thinks. Within 20 or so seconds i saw him swaying to the song. YES it looks like he likes it! I was extremely happy at this moment. Now during Nothing else matters, i shall kiss him! Stick with the plan Ryuko. Be like those Canadians and win the gold medal in Hockey; but instead of hockey i'll have to kiss Natsu!

"I really like this. It's very different from what we have in Magnolia." Natsu said still swaying to the beat. When the song ended he looked incredibly sad.

"Do you have another awesome song like that?" I was about to put on Nothing else matters and quickly thought of it. I will put Move your body by My Darkest Days instead!

"Yes i do!" I said with pure excitement as i played the next song. As soon as it started Natsu began swaying again. It looked like he liked this song a bit more. Time to close the gap. This song was fairly... sexual. So it's the perfect song. But first i'll need to ask some questions.

"Hey Natsu, what do you think of me?"

"I think your nice and pretty." My cheeks just ignited into a burst of red... Now is the chance. The chorus is here! I blushed intensely and fought back the fear of kissing him. I quickly moved forward closing the gap between us. My face was red hot even when i was kissing him. However, i felt him surprisingly kiss me back. I have a feeling that is just a reaction he has learned from this 'Erza' girl he talks so fondly of.

She better not be competition...

**Another short chapter yes. But i have reasons for that. This chapter is alot different than it was originally gonna be. TRUST ME! Acnologia was gonna pop up and so was Space Godzilla and even more! I am joking Space Godzilla wasn't gonna pop up. He will be needed for another story. Anyways but yeah i was planning death, not gore. Just death. Gore is for my Silent Hill Arc. Not this. Anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ~DH**


End file.
